1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to rolled sheet material dispensing devices, and particularly to such a device that is collapsible for shipment in minimal space, employs roll center forming means that are retractible to facilitate placement and removal of roll material, and possesses a capacity for holding three rolls of rolled sheet material.
2. Description of the prior art
The prior art relating to this invention is believed to be located in Class 225, sub-classes 34 and 38; and Class 242, sub-classes 55.3 and 55.53. A preliminary patentability search through these classes and sub-classes has revealed the existence of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 2,056,572 2,482,714 2,657,873 2,722,387 2,819,851 2,824,774 2,858,086 2,943,777 2,948,451 2,969,169 3,156,392 3,281,032 3,317,099 3,603,519 ______________________________________
Because of the convenience provided homemakers, the number and types of sheet material packaged in roll form has proliferated. For instance, metal foil, wax paper, hand towels, and plastic film are all packaged on rolls, the rolls usually formed from spirally formed paper cores. Unless some type of device is provided for supporting the rolls of sheet material in a convenient location for ready access by the homemaker, the rolls of sheet material must be stored in a pantry or in a drawer or cupboard where they are not readily accessible, or if accessible, not readily recognized as to the type of material contained in the roll for any of a number of reasons, not the least of which is the absence of light in the pantry, or interference by other boxes of rolls of sheet material. Accordingly, one of the objects of the present invention is the provision of a rolled sheet material dispensing device that has the capacity to hold at least three rolls of rolled sheet material.
In rolled sheet material dispensers of the type included in the patents listed above, one of the problems has been the difficulty with which a roll of material is mounted to replace an empty roll, especially when multiple rolls of sheet material are supported on the device. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a rolled sheet material dispensing device in which means are provided facilitating the replacement of an empty roll with a full roll in that the full roll does not form an obstruction to this procedure.
Because devices of this type are usually manufactured in one location, either domestically or in a foreign country, it is important that the device be collapsible to minimize the space required for shipping. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a rolled sheet material dispensing device constructed in such a manner that the supporting members may be collapsed to minimize the thickness of the unit.
In devices of this type, the sheet material is fed from a roll over a cutter bar in such a manner that tension on the sheet material with simultaneous drawing of the sheet material against the cutting edge of the cutting bar effects cutting of the sheet material. Unless the cutting bar is adjustable in its position, it is difficult to reach the roll support structures to enable placement or removal of a roll of sheet material. Accordingly, still another object of the invention is the provision of a rolled sheet material dispensing device equipped with at least one cutter bar that is adjustable in its position to facilitate access to the roll support structures.
Most rolled sheet material holders, particularly those designed particularly for supporting paper towel material, these being provided with perforations formed directly in the paper material and not requiring a cutting bar, do require that the end support plates that support the roll of paper towels be capable of being spread temporarily to admit the placement of a new roll of paper towels on the support plates. If one or more cutting bars for the other rolls of sheet material are also supported on the support plates, provision must be made for removal of such cutter bar or bars prior to spreading the support plates lest the bars interfere with such spreading action, or the bar or bars must be mounted in such a way that while they remain attached to the support plates, they nevertheless permit spreading of the support plates while simultaneously retaining the cutting bars attached thereto. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a roll sheet material dispensing device equipped with paper towel support plates and cutter bar or bars that accommodate relative movement between the support plates and the cutter bar.
The conventional means for supporting the smaller diameter rolled sheet material is to provide a circular boss over which the end of the hollow and cylindrical or tubular core of the roll is positioned in an embracing attitude. These bosses are usually in spaced alignment to support opposite ends of the roll, and are supported on support plates that may be spread apart sufficiently to permit interjection of the roll between the spaced apart and spread support plates which, when permitted to return to their normal position, close in on the ends of the roll so that the bosses project into the ends of the roll. The problem presented with this type construction, particularly where multiple rolls are so supported, is that in spreading the support plates, it is possible and usually probable that a roll not intended to be disturbed is released, thus requiring that two rolls be manipulated simultaneously to achieve engagement with the support plate bosses. Accordingly, a still further object of the invention is the provision of a rolled sheet material dispensing device equipped with retractable bosses that may be individually manipulated to load a roll of sheet material into the device.
A still further object is the provision of retractable bosses of the type described above which may be locked in retracted position.
In those conventional rolled sheet material dispensing devices that utilize cutting bars, no provision is made for retaining the severed end of the strip sheet material still attached to the roll from falling away from the cutting bar, thus increasing the difficulty of grasping the end of the sheet material to sever another length of the material. Accordingly, yet another provision of the invention is the provision of holding means associated with each cutting bar to grasp and retain the severed end of the sheet material still attached to the main body of material on the roll.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described, since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.